The Magic Touch
by Rednee-san
Summary: Once again, Kagome has gone back to her time and Inuyasha has gone to fetch her, but what will happen to Sango and Miroku when they are left alone. This is a lemon and I don't think that it's an M so I'll put it at a high T. This is a fluffy oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. **

**!Enjoy!**

"This is goanna be a long night." Sango thought irritably to herself. Once again, Kagome had to go back to her time and take this stupid thing called an exam. She told Inuyasha that it would take at least three days he hadn't been paying attention, so on the second day he went to fetch her. This meant that Sango was left all alone with Shippo and that perverted monk Miroku.

Sango sat beside the fire and stroked Kirara as she watched Shippo change into various forms. Then Shippo split into two and one changed into a yelling Inuyasha. Sango laughed at the Inuyasha as he picked up Shippo and began to choke him until he kicked Inuyasha in the throat. Miroku soon came over chuckling at Shippo's act as he sat down beside Sango. She glared at him and was about to hit him when he said, "Okay, okay, I'll move over." The two watched and laughed a little more at Shippo's acts when Miroku said, "Well, I'm sure we'd all love to watch Inuyasha choke Shippo and then in turn have Shippo beat him to a pulp, but I rather spend my time without Inuyasha, doing something a little different. Shippo, will you do me the honors?" At this, Shippo nodded, threw three leaves on the ground, and with a loud crack, smoke appeared everywhere. _"What's he up to now? What's that pervert planning to do with this smoke?" _Sango thought as she coughed. Then a young females voice rang out, "Ladies and gentle men, we now present to you the magnificent, the handsome, the ladies choice, Miroku!" Sango looked to her side where Miroku had been to see that he was no longer there.

Then the smoke cleared and she saw in the mists of it, stood Miroku surrounded by four beautiful women. He was wearing a nice clean black suit and hat (Kagome had given it to him for a special occasion.) while the women were wearing little (meaning that they were short and went above their knees.) kimono. Sango was very shocked by this and had completely no idea of what the monk could be up to.

"Thank you one and all for coming." Miroku said as the women sat down beside Sango. First, he threw a handful of boxlike objects in the air, which immediately blew up and began to crackle. They whizzed through the air, causing mini explosions. _"These must be what Kagome was talking about when she told me about fireworks."_ Sango thought as glitter showered down upon her. Then Miroku pulled out three white clothes and threw them into the fire. With a loud pop, three whit doves flew away from the flames and into the air. Miroku continued to perform tricks for his small audience that clapped after each trick. Even Sango, who could become very annoyed with him at times, was enjoying herself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for this next act I will need a volunteer." Miroku looked at his audience and saw Sango's hand slowly rise. He smiled and called out, "Thank you kind miss for volunteering. Now may you please stand right here in center stage. That's it, now close you eyes." Sango did as she was told and closed her eyes. "Now think of the happiest thing you've ever seen." Miroku said as he nodded over at the four female Shippos. All four Shippos began to run around camp as Sango thought.

In her thoughts, Sango pictured the cute children that used to run around her home. She remembered how they would make her play house and how they wound spend endless summer days in the streams.

"You may open your eyes now." Miroku said as Sango looked around the camp. What she saw before her was a futon covered in blankets and pillows. Then she looked over questioningly at Miroku as he slid his had onto her butt and gave it a little squeeze. Sango was so shocked by what she saw that she didn't even notice what he had just done. She couldn't believe that the camp was cleared and then took immediate notice at some form of clothing lying on the bed. When she looked in the air, there where fireflies flying around and to her left was Miroku on one knee with a bouquet of flowers.

"Will you please bare my children?" he asked with a polite smile. Sango went from a shocked to furious expression in .3 seconds as she swung her hand at him saying, "Miroku, you pervert!" Miroku closed his eyes and prepared himself for Sango's slap, but instead, he felt her soft lips upon his and her gentle hand on his cheek. When she broke away, a smile was upon her face.

"Of course I'll bare your children." Miroku stared in amazement at what Sango had said and it didn't click in until she was kissing him. Then it clicked in and he immediately dropped the flowers on the ground and wrapped his arms around her. With passion, Miroku began to run his hands over Sango as she explored his mouth. That's when things began to get very intense. There was so much feeling and rolling on the ground, that Shippo had to close his eyes and Kirara hid her face under a paw.

Once they had managed to get to the bed with half of their clothing on, Miroku began to explain and at the same time convince Sango to wear these strange articles of clothing. Sango thought it was pointless to wear such revealing clothing, especially if it was going to come off any way. Miroku explained to her that he had seen a magazine from Kagome's time that was for men. He continued by saying that in this magazine, women wore this kind of clothing called lingerie. Miroku finished by saying that if women were to wear lingerie, then the sex was supposed to be better. That very last part was what convinced Sango into it, well, that and Miroku's eager face. Other than that, she would have never worn it.

After finally getting the lingerie on, Miroku was able to once again kiss Sango. Sango had to agree that the lingerie did make the sex all the more better. This was also around the same time that poor little Shippo had to cover his ears for the moaning was very displeasing to him or Kirara. _"If it hurts them that much, then why do they keep it up?"_ Shippo thought to himself.

Darkness fell and soon the sun was rising. Sango began to stir and soon woke up the half dazed, yet content Miroku. She snuggled up to him and then he rolled over to look at her.

"How'd you do it?" Sango asked.

"Do what?"

"The magic tricks, the bed, fireflies, and the flowers. How'd you do all of that?"

"Oh," Miroku let out a soft sigh and finished with "it's just my magic touch."

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This has nothing to do with the story but if you liked the story than please do me a favor and either review OR go **

**onto youtube and look for my best friend. My best friend goes by longlostninja and so far there are only two videos **

**posted that they've made. I hope you will enjoy them.**


End file.
